disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers
All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers is to be a new reboot of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, starring Dacre Montgomery, Blake Michael, RJ Cyler, Ludi Lin, Boobo Stewart, Aaron Johnson, Naomi Scott, Becky Gomez, Zoe Kravitz, Imelda Staunton, Tom Cruise, Jeff Garlin, Jameson Moss, Joel Courtney, Ben Stiller, Elizabeth Banks, Willem Dafoe, Mr. T, Zach Galifianakis, Fred Tatasciore, Simon Helberg, Jim Parsons, Jack Black, Robert Englund, Meryl Streep, Richard Kind, Emma Watson, Bryan Cranston, Bill Hader, Jim Cummings and Richard Kind. It is to air on Disney Channel on January 5, 2018. '' Cast Members * Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (replacing Austin St. John respectively) * Blake Michael as Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger (replacing Steven Cardenas respectively) * RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (replacing David Yost respectively) * Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (replacing Walter Emanuel Jones respectively) * Boobo Stewart as Adam Park/Black Ranger (replacing Johnny Yong Bosch respectively) * Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger/White Ranger (replacing Jason David Frank respectively) * Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (replacing Amy Jo Johnson respectively) * Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (replacing the late Thuy Trang respectively) * Zoe Kravitz as Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger (replacing Karen Ashley respectively) * Imelda Staunton as Miss Appleby (replacing Royce Herron resectively) * Tom Cruise as Mr. Caplan (replacing Henry Cannon respectively) * Jeff Garlin as Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (replacing the late Richard Genelle respectively) * Jameson Moss as Bulk (replacing Paul Schrier respectively) * Joel Courtney as Skull (replacing Jason Narvy respectively) * Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone (replacing Gregg Bullock respectively) * Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa (replacing the late Machiko Soga respectively and having a good evil sounding voice) * Robert Englund as Ivan Ooze (costume and make-up, replacing Paul Freeman respectively) * Meryl Streep as Scorpina * Emma Watson as Dulcea (replacing Gabrielle Fitzpatrick respectively) * Sarah Grey as Amanda, Bulk's girlfriend in the series * Emily Maddison as Rebecca, Skull's girlfriend in the series Voice Cast Members * Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice, replacing the late Bob Manahan respectively) * Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice, sounding exactly like Richard Horvitz's voice respectively) * Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) * Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume and voice) * Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) * Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) * Fred Tatasciore as Goldar and the Putty Patrollers (costume and voices) * Jim Cummings as additional giant monster enemy voices * Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (costume and voice, replacing the late Bob Papenbrook respectively) Seasons * Season 1/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 2/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 3/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 4/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 5/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 6/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 7/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 8/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Season 9/All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Cast members and voice cast members death notices * Over the past years, 13 talented people from the original classic Power Rangers television series have passed away, for example, Bob Manahan (the 1st and original voice behind Zordon, passed away from a heart aneurysm at the age of 43 back on Friday, June 30, 2000, Eric Frank (the actor for David Truehart in ''Power Rangers Zeo), passed away from an unspecified illness at the age of 29 back on Monday, April 16, 2001, Thuy Trang (the 1st and original actress for Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger), passed away in a car accident at the age of 27 back on Monday, September 3, 2001, Jack Banning (the actor for Professor Phenomenus Ingenious in Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy), passed away from pneumonia complications at the age of 73 back on Sunday, July 10, 2005,Bob Papenbrook (the 1st and original voice behind Rito Revolto in the original classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) passed away from chronic lung complications at the age of 50 back on Friday, March 17, 2006 (his son, Bryce Papenbrook appears to be Rito Revolto's replacement voice in the reboot series), Machiko Soga (the costume body performer for Rita Repulsa in the original classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers), passed away from pancreatic cancer complications at the age of 68 back on Sunday, May 7, 2006, Edward Laurcene Albert (the actor for Mr. Collins in Power Rangers Time Force), passed away from complications of Alzheimer's disease at the age of 55 back on Friday, September 22, 2006, Richard Grant (the actor for Jera in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy), passed away from natural causes at the age of 79 back on Monday, December 24, 2007, Richard Genelle (the 1st and original actor for Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar), passed away from heart attack complications at the age of 47 back on Tuesday, December 30, 2008 (Jeff Garlin appears to be his replacement for the reboot series), Frank Salsedo (the actor for Sam Truehart in the original classic series), passed away from natural causes at the age of 80 back on Friday, July 3, 2009, Peta Rutter (the actress for Udonna/White Mystic Ranger in Power Rangers Mystic Force), passed away from brain tumor complications at the age of 50 back on Tuesday, July 20, 2010, Richard Rabago (the actor for Master Lee in the original classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 episode: Plague of the Mantis), passed away from natural causes at the age of 68 back on May 18, 2012 and Maurice Mendoza (the actor for Richie in the original classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 2nd season), passed away from natural causes at the age of 39 back on Tuesday, August 13, 2013. Category:Reboots Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2017 shows Category:2018 shows Category:Power Rangers television series reboots